fanowska_scoobydoofandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Świąteczna kolęda
Świąteczna kolęda to szósty odcinek trzeciego sezonu Scooby-Doo, jesteś tu? Treść Ebenezer Scrooge chodził nerwowo po swoim mieszkaniu. Krzątał się, tu ustawiał to, tu tamto, tak żeby wyglądał na perfekcjonistę. Dziś mieli go odwiedzić pewni bardzo ważni goście. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na wyjście na bałaganiarza w ich oczach. Niestety, problem był z ucztą. Jego gospodyni nie przyszła dziś do pracy (przyjdzie dopiero pod wieczór), a do sklepu pojechać nie było można ze względu na śnieżycę i korki. A to wszystko przez święta. Pff, święta! Scrooge nienawidził tego terminu. Całe te choinki, bombki i dziady z siwymi brodami - po co to komu? Jest z tego jakiś zysk? W każdym razie takie było jego położenie. Nagle ktoś zadzwonił do drzwi. Scrooge przeraził się nie na żarty. Czy to już oni? W każdym razie niczym arystokrata podszedł do drzwi, otworzył, a tam... - Merry Christmas to you! - krzyczało jakieś dziecko. Za nim stało kilku innych jego rówieśników. Ach. Kolędnicy. No przecież. Jutro już wigilia, więc te irytujące bachory będą dzwonić do drzwi i wydzierać się jak stare gacie. Scrooge tylko spojrzał na nie z niesmakiem i zatrzasnął drzwi. Chwilę później jednak znowu ktoś zadzwonił. Okazało się że znowu to byli kolędnicy. - Jeszcze raz tu przyjdziecie, a zrobię wam porządne lanie! - zagroził Scrooge. Dziecko z przodu skuliło się jakby mrucząc pod nosem chyba "przepraszam", a sam Ebenezer zamknął drzwi. Jednak ledwo od nich odszedł znowu zadzwonił dzwonek. - No nie! - zdenerwował się. Otworzył drzwi i krzyknął: - PRZECIEŻ ZABRONIŁEM WAM TU PODCHODZIĆ! Zorientował się zaraz, że to nie dzieci tam stały. Natomiast na wycieraczce stał pokryty śniegiem starszy człowiek, z łańcuchem przyczepionym do nogi. Scrooge natychmiast go z kimś skojarzył... - Witaj, Ebenezerze - powiedział staruszek, patrząc na oniemiałego ze zdziwienia lub strachu Scrooge'a. - Mogę wejść? Scrooge gestem dłoni zaprosił go do środka i zamknął drzwi, ale nadal nie wykrztusił ni słowa. Dopiero odezwał się, gdy dziadek siadł na fotelu i zostawił za sobą ślady po ubłoconych butach. - No masz ci los, przecież przed chwilą sprzątałem! - zezłościł się. - A ty, Jakubie, nie powinieneś być martwy? - Jestem martwy - odpowiedział Jakub, mając jednak trochę smutną minę - Ebenezerze, zajmij miejsce. Musimy o czymś pogadać. Scrooge, przestraszony, posłusznie zajął miejsce w fotelu naprzeciw Jakuba. Potem spytał: - Nie, co to ma być? Ty nie żyjesz! - Czyli mnie jeszcze rozpoznajesz? - zaśmiał się Jakub. - Myślałem, że ta miłość do pieniędzy totalnie cię zaślepiła. W każdym razie, przyjacielu: wiesz, że jutro Wigilia? - Tak, i co? - odburknął naburmuszony Scrooge. - To może być twoja ostatnia szansa. - Na co? - Na nawrócenie się. Spójrz. Za życia byłem tak skąpy jak ty, i zobacz jak skończyłem. Jestem skuty łańcuchem. - Straszne. - Nie czas na sarkazm. Twoja dusza może zostać przeklęta po śmierci. Umrzesz sam... - Bla bla bla, kiedyś już to słyszałem. Tyle że w książce. Kim jesteś i czemu udajesz Jakuba Marleya! - Ech, Scrooge. Widzę że nic nie rozumiesz - westchnął Marley. - Tak więc jutro w noc wigilijną odwiedzą cię trzy duchy - bądź na nie przygotowany. Żegnaj. Jakub Marley uniósł się w powietrzu i nagle wsystkie przedmioty zaczęły dziwnie drgać. Potem wyleciał przez okno, a talerze, szklanki i żarówki w domu Scrooge'a - co do jednej - pękły. Scrooge nieprzytomny i niedowierzający tylko patrzył się w okno. = Czołówka = Spółka szła sobie po Londynie. Był środek dnia, naokoło padał śnieg. Kudłaty i Scoob jedli jakąś ciepłą potrawę kupioną w pobliskim fast foodzie. - Kułczę...mniam, mniam...Pło co właściwie tu jesteśmy? - zapytał Kudłaty Freda. - Na wycieczce. Zauważyłem że sto lat nie byliśmy w Londynie. - odpowiedział blondyn. - Technicznie to dwa tygodnie - zauważyła Velma. - Ale wczoraj byliśmy na Wenezueli, to też daleko. - No tak, ale rozwiązywanie zagadki ducha w świątecznym, angielskim klimacie to co innego niż rozwiązywanie zagadki zmutowanego tukana na plaży - wyjaśnił chłopak. - Mam nadzieję, że nie zapomnieliście o moich urodzinach - wtrąciła Daphne. - Jakich uro... - Fred nie dokończył, bo Velma zatkała mu buzię. - Jasne, pamiętamy! masz urodziny w Wigilię, nie? Hehe... - uśmiechnęła się niezręcznie Velma. - Zobacz! Daph! Salon kosmetyczny! - Gdzie? Aaa! Lakier do włosów w przecenie! - i rudowłosa wbiegła z impetem do najbliższego salonu fryzjerskiego i stylistycznego ''Yacker&Marx. Reszta spółki się zebrała. - Słuchajcie! Daph ma jutro urodziny! Musimy coś jej kupić! - szepnęła Velma reszcie. - Inaczej będzie na nas zła, a to nasza przyjaciółka! Nie chcemy tego! - No, kurczę, tak! Ale co by jej kupić? - zastanowił się Kudłaty. - Błyszczyk - zasugerował jego wierny kompan. - Szminkę! - zaproponował Fred. - Cień pod oczy! - wykrzyknął jakiś głos. - Dobry pom...Hej, kto to powiedział? - spytał Fred i się odwrócił. Stanął twarzą w twarz z młodym gościem z dużym nosem w berecie rozdającym ulotki. - Zapraszamy do salonu kosmetycznego Yacker&Marx! - krzyknął im do ucha młodzian. - Najlepsze błyszczyki, szminki, cienie! - Och...ale... - Fred nie dokończył, bo Velma mu przerwała. - Właśnie! Nasza przyjaciółka interesuje się modą, a że ma niedługo urodziny, szukamy dla niej odpowiedniego prezentu. Poleciłby pan coś nam? - spytała. - Jasne! Chodźcie za mną, do salonu! Tam jest całe mnóstwo wyborów! - odpowiedział koleś. - Tyle że nie możemy. To ma być prezent niespodzianka, a nasza przyjaciółka jest w środku. - Nie ma sprawy! Wejdziemy od strony magazynu - przyjaźnie powiedział ten. *** Detektywi i pracownik salonu szli jakąś boczną uliczką. Scooby rozglądał się niespokojnie, ponieważ dookoła niego widniały świecące ślepia. - Wyluzuj, Scooby-Doo. To tylko koty - wyjaśnił Kudłaty. - Koty? Wrr! - zawarczał pies. Tymczasem Velma i Freddy rozmawiali z pracownikiem salonu fryzjerskiego. - Tak włąściwie, kim ty jesteś? - zainteresowała się Velma. - Nazywam się Robby Marx. Mój tata i szwagier prowadzą ten salon od dziesięciu lat, wcześniej należał do pradziadka - wyjaśnił chłopak. - Pomagam im w ogarnianiu tego wszystkiego. Nasze produkty są naprawdę dobrej jakości, więc walą tu tłumy. Przynajmniej waliły. - A co się stało, że już nie? - spytał Fred. - No, ta ziemia należy do niejakiego Ebenezera Scrooge'a. Wynajmuje on nam budynek. Problem jest taki, że ma on kłopoty finansowe i chyba nie będzie w stanie dalej utrzymywać tej posiadłości. Albo komornicy mu ją zabiorą, albo będziemy musieli odkupić ją od starego Ebeneezy'ego, a on ma wygórowane ceny. To bogacz i zrzęda. - I dlatego klienci nie przychodzą? - zdziwiła się Velma. - No nie, jest jeszcze coś. Scrooga nawiedzają duch...ups! - zatkał sobie szybko buzię. - Co? - zdziwił się Fred. - Tata zabronił mi o tym mówić. - Powiedz. My jesteśmy godni zaufania - nalegała Velma. - No dobra - zrezygnował łatwowierny Robby. - Scrooge'a nawiedził duch jego starego partnera. Teraz koleś jest roztrzęsiony. No i jeszcze przyjeżdżają do niego biznesmeni z Las Vegas, więc od miesiąca chodzi jak w szwajcarskim zegarku. Szwagier mówi, że słyszał, jak przez telefon dyskutował z nimi coś o naszym salonie. - Hmm... To mi wygląda na zagadkę! - stwierdził Fred. - Musimy ją rozwiązać! - To już tutaj - powiedział Robby, pokazując na drzwi w jakimś budynku. Grupka otworzyła je i przez nie weszła. Znajdowali się w średniej wielkości pomieszczeniu. Było z niego wyjście do głównego sklepu. Przeszli przez nie i znaleźli się za ladą, obok dwóch mężczyzn. Jeden z nich był w średnim wieku, był dość wysoki i miał brązowe włosy, jak i równo przycięty wąsik. Nosił tez okulary. Drugi natomiast był już staruszkiem, z zakolami i kwadratowymi okularami. Ten pierwszy nosił czarny garnitur, kiedy staruszek miał na sobie szelki i koszulę. Sprzedawał on właśnie coś jakiemuś chłopcowi, gdy wąsacz się odezwał: - Cześć, Robby. Kogo przyprowadziłeś? - To klienci. Ich przyjaciółka jest w sklepie, więc żeby kupić jej prezent niespodziankę nie może ich zobaczyć. Dlatego ich tędy wpuściłem - odpowiedział Robby. - Klienci? - spytał wąsaty podejrzliwie. - No a co? - Oczywiste to jest, baranie! To ludzie Scrooge'a! Podesłał nam ich tutaj aby dopomogli mu nas zrujnować! - Ale... - zaczął Fred, ale wąsaty nawet go nie słuchając kontynuował swój wywód. Dziadek, sprzedając nadal klientom produkty zatkał uszy nausznikami. - Ty naiwny durniu! Zawsze masz takie dobre serce, a wiadome jest że ten stary piernik to wykorzystuje! Jesteś taki głupi... - Jesteśmy doświadczonymi detektywami... - wtrącił Fred. - No widzisz? - pokazał zezłoszczony wąsacz. - Poznajcie Jamiego Yackera, mojego szwagra. Spoko koleś, aczkolwiek czasami nie rozumiem czemu moja sistra za niego wyszła - stwierdził Robby. Tymczasem Velma coś zauważyła... - Hej, patrzcie! Daphne wyszła ze sklepu! - krzyknęła. - Scooby, Kudłaty, zajmijcie ją czymś gdy my się tu umówimy. - Jasne, sir! - zasalutował Kudłaty i razem ze swoim psem wyszedł ze sklepu. *** Chłopaki dogonili Daphne gdy rozglądała się po rynku. - Woo! Tu jesteście, chłopaki! - powiedziała. - Właśnie was zgubiłam. Gdzie Velma i Freddy? - Poszli...e...kupić...wynająć hotel! - odpowiedział Kudłaty. - Właśnie - potwierdził Scoob. - W znaczeniu pokój hotelowy, tak? A gdzie? - spytała dziewczyna. - Nad tym sklepem co byłaś - powiedział Kudłaty, bo przypomniało mu się że nad szyldem sklepu Marxa i Yackera wisiał wielki neon głoszący "MOTEL". - Ok. Wracamy się do nich? - A może przejdziemy się po mieście? - zasugerował Kudłaty. Żarłoki więc niezręcznie starali się odciągnąć Daphne od reszty, gdy Velma i Fred prowadzili śledztwo... *** Byli oni właśnie w motelu. Wykupili pokój dla pięciu osób i siedzieli w nim rozmawiając. - Robby potrzebował pomocy, to przyjęliśmy robotę - ciągnął Fred. - Ale co na początku zrobimy? - Najpierw musimy się trochę dowiedzieć o Scrooge'u i tych całych duchach - odpowiedziała Velma. - Idziemy teraz? - Poczekamy na resztę. *** Po kilku godzinach detektywi w końcu zebrali się. Teraz stali przed drzwiami wejściowymi wielkiej posesji Ebenezera Scrooge'a - była to wyrzeźbiona kamienica wbudowana w pasmo budynków, a nad owymi drzwiami widniał szyld z napisem "Kantor Scrooge&Marley". Velma zadzwoniła do drzwi, a otworzyła jej garbata, siwa kobieta. - Witajcie, przybysze! - powiedziała miłym tonem, kojarzącym się detektywom z jakby nostalgicznym babcinym. - Co was tu sprowadza? - Ee...jesteśmy detektywami. Chcielibyśmy pomóc panu Scrooge'owi w pozbyciu się duchów - wyjaśnił Fred. - Dobrze więc. Zapraszam do środka - powiedziała kobieta, wyraźnie zmieszana. Detektywi jednak weszli. - Kim pani jest? - spytała Daphne. - Jestem gospodynią Scrooge'a. Chodźcie, zaprowadzę was do niego - powiedziała kobieta. Poszli więc za nią po kręconych schodach w górę z jednej wielkiej sali do drugiej. Daphne na schodach spytała: - Czemu pani tak się zmieszała, gdy powiedzieliśmy o duchach? - Skąd to wiedzieliście? - Od Marxów. - Ach, widzisz - powiedziała gospodyni, gdy dochodzili do wielkich zdobionych drzwi w ścianie. Kudłaty zapukał kołatką i gosposia otworzyła drzwi. Znaleźli się w dość dużej sali, która mogła podchodzić pod gabinet. Na jej samym końcu stało biurko, za którym siedział siwy i stary człowiek z okularami i dużym nosem, dyskutujący z bladym i wymizerowanym około czterdziestolatkiem po drugiej stronie tego biurka. - Ale panie Scrooge, dziś jest wigilia! Zaraz wybije dwudziesta, a mój synek jest ciężko chory! Musi nam pan pomóc! - nalegał czterdziestolatek. - Nie ma mowy, Cratchet! Podpisałeś umowę! Dziś pracujesz do dziesiątej, a jakaś tam Wigilia nie zwalnia cię z tego! - stanowczo zaprzeczał Scrooge, gdy zauważył detektywów i gosposię. - Och, pani Coulters! Kogo pani znowu przyprowadziła? - Ci młodzi ludzie uważają że mogą pomóc panu z duchem - wyjaśniła pani Coulters. - Duchem? - spytał Scrooge. - Cratchet, wynocha. Mamy tu coś do przedyskutowania. - Niech ten duch wyciśnie z pana strach do resztki - wycedził Cratchet, wychodząc. - Rety, ten człowiek naprawdę musi być zły na Scrooge'a. Może to jego sprawka - zastanawiała się Velma, ale Scrooge już zamknął drzwi i się odwrócił. - A teraz, smyki - co i skąd wiecie o duchu? - spytał. - Marxowie im powiedzieli - wyjaśniła pani Coulters. - Świetnie. To miała być nasza tajemnica! Skąd oni to wiedzą? - My się dowiemy! - przerwał Fred. - Jesteśmy profesjonalnymi detektywami! - Idźcie do boru, nie będę wam płacił - obruszył się Scrooge. - I nie musi pan. Nie chcemy pieniędzy. - Czuję podstęp. - To po prostu myszy - powiedziała pani Coulters. - Zwędziły sera od Cratchetów i teraz nam śmierdzą w domu. Scrooge przewrócił oczami. - Dobrze, ale pod jednym warunkiem - nie będziecie mi przeszkadzać, gdy dziś przyjadą do mnie biznesmeni z Las Vegas. - Yessir! - przytaknął Kudłaty, salutując. Scooby zachichotał. - Nie cieszcie się tak. Zostaniecie z panem Scroogem, w razie gdyby ktoś chciał go napastować - uciszyła ich Velma. Żarłoki przełknęły ślinę. - Czemu nie, zawsze przyda się mięso armatnie - wzruszył ramionami Scrooge. - A ja, Velma i Daphne poszukamy poszlak i przesłuchamy Boba Cratcheta - powiedział Fred. - Taka umowa mi pasi - stwierdził Kudłaty. *** Kudłaty i Scooby nakładali sobie kanapki z lodówki na talerz. - Kurczę, piesku, ten Scrooge nie może być taki zły! Pozwolił nam jeść ile chcemy z tej lodówki! - cieszył się Kudłaty. - Mhm - przytaknął jego kompan. Nagle jednak usłyszeli wycie. - P-piesku, co to? - spytał Kudłaty. - Nie wiem - odpowiedział Scoob. Wtem ze schodów zeszła dziwna istota. Był to chudy, mizerny aniołek otoczony żółtą poświatą. Prowadził za rękę Scrooge'a. - Jeszcze raz pytam, kim jesteś? - spytał Scrooge. Istota przemówiła dźwięcznym głosem. - Jestem Duchem Przeszłych Świąt Bożego Narodzenia. Pokażę wam waszą przeszłość i błędy jakie popełniliście! - Ja nigdy nie popełniam błędów! - zaprotestował Scrooge. Kudłaty i Scoob natomiast z przerażenia zastygli w miejscu. - Każdy popełnia błędy - powiedział duch, i wyciągnął rękę. Cała kuchnia została spowita we mgle i nagle zaczęły się wyświetlać na niej sceny. Pierwsza z nich ukazała młodego chłopca z dużym nosem siedzącego w jakby pokoju w internacie. Patrzył przez okno jak dzieci rzucają się śnieżkami, jedzą słodycze i lepią bałwana. Do niego podeszła jakaś kobieta. - Ebenezer? - Tak? - odpowiedział jej smutny, widać, Scrooge. - Mam niedobrą wiadomość... Chłopczyk zaczął płakać. Widocznie się domyślał co się stało. - Róża...Czy ona...? - Niestety. - NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! - krzyknął prawdziwy Scrooge, popychając ducha. Ten upadł na podłogę i scena zniknęła. - Za późno na "nie", Scrooge. To przez to nienawidzisz świąt - powiedziała zjawa. - Idź do boru! - odpowiedział Scrooge. - To już zamierzchła przeszłość. - Zaraz zobaczycie inną zamierzchłą przeszłość - powiedział duch, patrząc na Kudłatego i Scooby'ego. We mgle pojawił się obraz małych żarłoków pod choinką. - Rety, Scoob, patrz jaki duży prezent! Jaka to musi być ogromna kanapka! - powiedział mały Kudłaty. - Tak! - oblizał się mały Scooby. - Dobra, zamknijmy oczy i otwórzmy prezent! - krzyknął Kudłaty i odpakował paczkę. Otworzyli oczy, i... - Kurczę, encyklopedia? - powiedział zawiedziony Kudłaty i zbierało mu się na łzy. Wtem... - Chodu! - krzyknął ten "prawdziwy" Kudłaty i razem ze Scoobym i Scrooge'em zwiali gdzie pieprz rośnie. Duch o dziwo nie gonił ich. Trójka wbiegła do jakiegoś pokoju i zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi. - Kim była Róża? - spytał Scrooge'a Kudłaty, gdy chwilkę odsapnęli. - Moją siostrą. Umarła jak byłem mały - odburknął obruszony Scrooge. Żarłoki postanowiły nie drążyć tematu. - Zamknijmy się tutaj, póki nie przyjdą nasi przyjaciele - stwierdził Kudłaty. *** Pozostała trójka detektywów rozmawiała z Robbym i jego tatą na zapleczu sklepu. - Taa, Jamie poszedł gdzieś. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia właściwie gdzie - powiedział Robby. - Ale mówicie że to z tymi duchami to jednak prawda? Łał, nie wierzyłem w takie rzeczy - powiedział starszy pan ze sklepu, który okazał się ojcem Robby'ego. - Dostaliśmy przed chwilą SMS od naszych przyjaciół, że zaatakował ich takowy - powiedziała Velma. - Okej. Ale czemu nas przesłuchujecie? Myślicie że jesteśmy winni? - spytał zaniepokojony Robby. - Nigdy nic nie wiadomo - uciął Fred, wyraźnie nie chcąc kontynuować dyskusji. - Hej, a co to? - spytała Daphne, podnosząc z ziemi jakiś papierek. - Nic takiego! - krzyknął pan Marx i próbował zabrać go Daphne, ale Fred go powstrzymał. - Rachunek za wynajem...Niespłacony! - krzyknęła Velma. - Czyli guzik prawda. Scrooge wcale nie bankrutuje z powodu duchów, bo zresztą to by było nielogiczne. Wy nie macie pieniędzy aby spłacić czynsz! - To nie do końca tak - przyznał zawstydzony Robby. - Prawda, bankrutujemy i nie spłacamy czynszu, ale Scrooge go podwyższa. I tak mu dużo płaciliśmy, więc żeby mieć powód musiałby mieć jakieś kłopoty finansowe. - Hmm... - zastanowiła się Velma. *** Tymczasem Scrooge i żarłoki skradali się tajnym korytarzem, który był za szafą w gabinecie. Chcieli się ukryć przed duchem, który niby buszował po rezydencji. - Gdzie dojdziemy idąc tędy? - spytał Kudłaty Scrooge'a, niosąc zapaloną świecę. - Powinniśmy dotrzeć do biblioteki - odpowiedział ten. - W znaczeniu - tej biblioteki? - spytał ponownie Kudłaty, gdy dotarli do wielkiego, dwupiętrowego pomieszczenia wypełnionego regałami z książkami. - Tak - powiedział Scrooge i razem z nimi wszedł do środka. Niestety czekała ich tam nieprzyjemna niespodzianka... Na środku stał duch, ubrany w skórzaną kamizelkę, okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Miał na szyi złoty łańcuszek. Był ciemnoskóry i miał czarne wąsy i brodę, jednak ładnie zgolone. - Yo, stare hipisy!Wiecie kim jestem? - spytał. - Niezdyscyplinowanym małolatem, który śmie buszować po mojej bibliotece? - spytał zdenerwowany Scrooge. - Nie, ziom. Nie spinaj tak , bo ci ryj odleci. Jestem Duchem Teraźniejszych Świąt Bożego Narodzenia. - O nie - powiedział Kudłaty, i wskoczył Scooby'emu na ręce. - Proszę, nie! - krzyknął Scrooge i rzucił się do ucieczki. żarłoki pobiegły za nim, a duch zaczął ich gonić. = Start sceny pościgu. Gra muzyka Merry Christmas Everyone. = Scrooge wbiegł po schodach na górne piętro biblioteki, a duch za nim. Scooby i Kudłaty natomiast jakimś cudem wskoczyli na żyrandol. Bujali się na nim i bujali, gdy Scrooge opierał się o barierkę na piętrze. Duch się do niego powoli zbliżał, gdy Scooby chwycił koszulę Scrooge'a zębami i wciągnął go na żyrandol. Duch zmienił taktykę. Wyciągnął paczkę pełną IPhone'ów i zaczął rzucać nimi w żyrandol. Żarłoki i Ebenezer starali się ich unikać, ale jeden z nich w końcu dotknął liny na której lampa była zawieszona. Cała trójka razem z żyrandolem spadli na ziemię. Duch podszedł do nich i próbował otoczyć ich tą tajemniczą mgłą, ale trójka zaczęła uciekać korytarzem. Duch cały czas ich gonił. Scrooge nagle wpadł widocznie na pomysł, bo wziął wazon stojący na jakimś stoliku obok i rzucił nim w ducha. Ten po prostu go uniknął. - I tak był sztuczny - wzruszył ramionami sknera. Nagle jednak zapędzili się w ślepy zaułek. Dotarli do końca korytarza, z trzech stron otaczały ich ściany a z czwartej nadchodził duch. Podniósł rękę i spowił wszystko mgłą... = Koniec sceny pościgu = Znowu ukazał wizję. Na pierwszej z nich Bob Cratchet siedział przy skromnym, drewnianym stole w skromnym, drewnianym domku jedząc skromne, domowe jedzenie na skromnych, drewnianych talerzach. Razem z nim przy stole siedziało troje dzieci, pewnie jego dzieci - około dziesięcioletnia dziewczynka, chłopczyk w tym samym wieku i chyba pięcioletni mały chłopczyk, na wózku inwalidzkim. Siedziała tam także dorosła kobieta, pewnie żona Cratcheta. - No i widzisz, ten pryk w życiu nie da mi podwyżki. Ja nie wiem czy Tim wyzdrowieje - mówił cichutko Bob do żony, żeby dzieci go nie usłyszały. - Spokojnie. Ten syndrom umysłowy wyleczyliśmy, to niestabilny kręgosłup nie może być problemem - pocieszała go pani Cratchetowa. - W końcu znajdziesz sobie inną pracę. - Jak ktoś mnie przyjmie. A kto by chciał? - spytał Bob. - Mamo! Mamo! - nagle wtrąciła dziewczynka. - Kiedy będzie barszcz? - Już, już, kochanie. Jeszcze parę minut - odpowiedziała pani Cratchet. - NIE! ZOSTAW! NIE MOGĘ PATRZEĆ NA TAKĄ BIEDĘ! - krzyknął Scrooge. - Patrz na to, dziadku - powiedział duch i wyświetlił drugą iluzję. Byli to jacyś dwaj grubi eskimosi w igloo. Smażyli ryby i je podgryzali co jakiś czas. - To się z wami stanie jak nadal będziecie tak żreć - powiedział duch. Zanim pozostała trójka zdążyła zareagować ten puścił wokół siebie jeszcze więcej mgły i zniknął. *** Daphne, Fred i Velma szli ulicą po ciemku, gdy przechodzili obok jakiejś czarnej limuzyny. Usłyszeli dobiegające z niej głosy: - Taa, koleś jest chory na umysł. Kto próbuje dokonać kradzieży przebierając się za ducha, i wynajmując kogoś takiego jak my do tego samego celu? Kto w ogóle wierzy w duchy? - No nie wiem, John. Te trzy dziwaki wyglądały całkiem poważnie jak ich tam postraszyłem tym Kanye Westem - powiedział drugi ze zbirów. - Ty jesteś ciemnoskóry, to było ci się łatwiej przebrać. Ja musiałem nosić jakiś kostium aniołka - powiedział John. - Mamy trop - szepnął Fred do dziewczyn, i cała trójka przykucnęła. - Na trzy - powiedziała Velma. - Trzy! Detektywi nagle szarpnęli za drzwi samochodu, które się otworzyły. Wparowali gwałtownie i zaatakowali osłupiałych bandziorów. Velma znokautowała jednego latarką, a Daphne drugiego popsikała sprejem do włosów. Nieprzytomnych zbójów wyciągnął na zewnątrz Fred, po czym związał ich liną. - A teraz szybko, do rezydencji Scrooge'a zanim stanie się coś złego - powiedział. *** Kudłaty, Scooby i Scrooge skradali się w kierunku wyjścia z posiadłości, cali drżący. Nagle jednak pijawił się wokół nich dym. - NIE! - krzyknął Scrooge. - Nie przyszłość! Trójka zaczęła uciekać, ale scooby upadł, o niego potknął się Kudłaty, a o nich przewrócił się Scrooge. Figura w długim, czarnym płaszczu z twarzą ukrytą pod kapturem niosąca kosę wolno posuwała się w ich kierunku, kiedy nagle... - Ha! Fred i Velma wbiegli przez drzwi wejściowe i przewrócili ducha. Potem Daphne wciągnęła dwóch nieprzytomnych, związanych bandytów i posadziła ich na duchu. Mgła zniknęła. - Dz...dziękuję... - wyjąkał Scrooge. - Dlaczego nas uratowaliście? - Rozwiązaliśmy zagadkę, tu są nasi przyjaciele i poza tym jest Wigilia - wyjaśniła Velma. - Och...Racja...Chyba powinienem być milszy dla ludzi. Nie chcę już być taki, żeby mieć ten incydent znowu. Pani Coulters! - krzyknął. Pani Coulters w mgnieniu oka przyszła na miejsce. - Tak, panie Scrooge? - spytała. - Zaproś Cratchetów, Yackera i Marxów i zrób wielką wigilijną kolację. Od dziś się zmieniłem! Pani Coulters bez słowa pomknęła do kuchni. - Myślę, że Yackera nie trzeba zapraszać - powiedziała Daphne i zdjęła duchowi kaptur. Pod nim krył się właśnie Jamie Yacker. - JAMIE?! - krzyknęli zdumieni Kudłaty i Scooby. - Ty padalcu! - zdenerwował się Scrooge. - I ci dwaj! To przecież ci biznesmeni z Las Vegas co mieli do mnie przyjechać! - Żadni biznesmeni - powiedziała Velma. - Jamie Yacker wynajął ich, aby udawali pozostałe duchy. - A ta mgła i iluzje - wszystko sztuczka! Mieli wmontowany mały projektor i maszynkę do robienia mgły w kostiumy! - powiedział Fred. - Szpiegował nas i widział, że Kudłaty ze Scoobym tu zostaną. Musiał więc na szybko wykombinować jakieś iluzje żeby i ich wystraszyć - powiedziała Daphne. - Skąd wiedzieliście? - spytał jakiś policjant, który się nagle pojawił. - Jamiego nie było w sklepie kiedy przeprowadzaliśmy śledztwo. Poza tym wiedzieliśmy że to ktoś ze sklepu, gdy podczas śledztwa zobaczyliśmy ten niespłacony dług. - A więc go zmniejszę - postanowił Scrooge, w momencie gdy Cratchetowie i Marxowie weszli do budynku. - Super! Jamie? Co tu się w ogóle stało? - spytał pan Marx. Policjant im pokrótce to wszystko wyjaśnił. - No wiesz ty co! - oburzył się Robby. - Jak mogłeś! - Każdy potrzebuje pieniędzy - powiedziała Velma. - Myślał, że jeśli wystraszy Scrooge'a to zagarnie jego bogactwo. - Ale zamierzałeś się z nami podzielić? - spytał pan Marx. - Zgadnij - odburknął Yacker. - Zabiorę ich - zaoferował się policjant, ale Scrooge go powstrzymał. - Nie, nie, nie! Zostawimy ich tu związanych, a wszystkich tutaj zapraszam na wielką Wigilijną kolację! Wesołych Świąt wszystkim! - powiedział. Tak więc wszyscy poszli do stołu w jadalni, ale detektywi zostali trochę z tyłu. - Powiedzcie, czemu nie pozwoliliście duchowi pokazać nam przyszłości? Przecież to był oszust! - powiedział Kudłaty. - Oszust czy nie, przyszłości nie można zobaczyć. To łamie prawa religijne, moralne i fizyczne - powiedziała Velma. - W każdym razie, Wesołych Świąt! KONIEC Postacie * Tajemnicza Spółka ** Scooby Doo - Ryszard Olesiński ** Kudłaty Rogers - Jacek Bończyk ** Daphne Blake - Beata Jankowska-Tzimas ** Fred Jones - Jacek Kopczyński ** Velma Dinkley - Agata Gawrońska-Bauman * Ebenezer Scrooge - Wojciech Machnicki * Duch Jakuba Marleya - Robert Jarociński * Robby Marx - Mikołaj Klimek * Jamie Yacker - Janusz Wituch * Pani Coulters - Elżbieta Gaertner * Bob Cratchet - Paweł Ciołkosz * Duch Przeszłych Świąt - Julia Kołakowska-Bytner * Pan Marx - Andrzej Chudy * Duch Teraźniejszych Świąt - Jakub Wieczorek * Pani Cratchet - Agnieszka Fajlhauer * Córka państwa Cratchetów - Aleksandra Radwan * John - Mateusz Weber * Drugi zbir - Mateusz Weber (też) Podejrzani Sprawcy Kategoria:Odcinki serialu Scooby-Doo, jesteś tu? Kategoria:Scooby-Doo, jesteś tu?